mr_yokais_fantastic_slimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Funnees of SSLW
Funnees are not only trivia but funny stuff. Or at least unfunny. *Every three waves Tryplo gets rekt. The trend started probably in Wave 6. *In most situations, Wan had to die. *TSRITW suggested making Donut CE, Tree IE, Pie Reminders, Wan, and maybe Golfball Reminders as a boss. However, Mr. Yokai declined. *Engine appears with Spicy, but somehow appears with Scorch in Mr. Yokai's version. Same goes with others, such as Kabloom becoming Guard/Nature. Hence that means that Spicy is not going to be in here. *This may be an Unfunnee, but Mr. Yokai plays the roles for the ones in Funnee #3. It started when Kidsy used Kabloom to say that Carrylegs' is cool, but Kabloom disagrees so Mr. Yokai had to use the Golfball Reminders. Kidsy then decided it was FUNNY to put a sic on it. However, Kidsy after looking at it wanted to kill Mr. Yokai, which was not at all funny. So then Plasma Orb came up and tried to take Stingzla back, but however, Mr. Yokai only said that the Stingzla "rollls away", by that he means rolling back to Plasma Orb's base. However, Kidsy mistaken it as "Stingzla rolling away from Plasma Orb" which is insane, because afterwards the Stingzla called him an "insane creeper". Did Mr. Yokai forget to mention that the Stingzla talked? *The Venus Traps usually get the "YOU ATE IT!" joke. However, Venus Fly Trap DIDN'T get it. *Another Unfunnee thing Kidsy done was try and pacify a FREAKIN SEED SPITTER. You can't pacify any enemies. *Another Unfunnee: everytime TSRITW says a number like "1", he has to freakin say "1ne". That means he's actually saying "Onene". *Carrylegs was crushed by a boulder, however Kidsy declined that, explaining that the Carrylegs carries things on his head. However, Carrylegs was NOT mentioned to have that ability to carry stuff on his head, rather Mr. Yokai thought he carried stuff with his LEGS as said. *Their is the "Allies attacking Allies" joke in their. For example, GGB (on fire) tried to kill Boxjack. *(You Don't Know) Jack was instead called "Jackbox" or "Boxjack" because that was not the official Jack; the official Jack is actually a human, and Boxjack was never IMPLIED TO HAVE A FREAKIN SPELL BOOK. *Freeze Ray doesn't matter if he calls Bubbles Blub. *The "Hello I will now kill you with my tune" was a reference to how Mr. Yokai started to HATE the Numberblocks intro, as it became pretty darn annoying. *The Quadretro bears a striking resemblance to Tetris. *Eruption Aether, Warlock Choke, and Sling Sniper are all references to items in Nintendo games; Ike uses Aether, Ganondorf uses Flame Choke, and Mario uses Sling Sniper. (as Slingsniper. It was split to match the other moves) *The Number Carnival introduces all other elements not introduced. *Guitara was actually a GUITAR, not the number one holding a guitar. *In the start, SSLW was GOING to have a time travel level. It was also going to have MORE Nintendo enemies. Two levels, Green Greens & Craggy Heights were unused. *Cookie Masterson was usually mistaken as "Cookie Maelstrom" due to the looks of the word Masterson. *Attack Classes were GOING TO BE MADE but are now expected to come at the second part. *If one looked closely, they would see Deadly without Mystic and even see that their is no Hardy. That is because Hardy was Metallic at that time, so Mr. Yokai changed it to Hardy. However, as it turns out, Blocky WAS a rock type. *The Logic & Fire jokes are references to Jokemon, because Mr. Yokai is taking a Quantum Leap to the edge of memes. *World 4 was originally a graveyard. **It appears in this comment: "W4 should be 'The Number Graveyard'. New enemies include SixBot (RoboSix’s long-lost creator), Fivefinger, and El Fantasma de la Pregunta Cuatro (the Ghost of Question Four)." **Mr. Yokai had no FREAKIN idea what a Fivefinger would look like, so he assumed it was a five with GIGANTIC hands for choking. *Ichi is a supporter of Fantasma. This is a reference to Mr. Yokai & Laclale, where arguments start. *Alphablocks became a boss fight for sounding like a ripoff to Numberblocks. *The intro of Winter Windster was actually going to be Winter Windster WATCHING the TV Show Ruby Gloom, not Ruby glooming. Spideraticus was actually grossed out because of that, not seeing the actual RUBY from BFB glooming. *Botasaur admits he's from the junkyard and not from the Rusty Rivets. For junkyard, Mr. Yokai means "Killy Konga's Junkyard for Trashing", which might be a world later on. *Chip Masterson is a genius and a bit of a wimp. *The longest wave is Wave 17 so far. The reasoning is that Plasma Orb actually CREATED Stingzlas and Helidropters, but Kidsy declines and says that their should be another timeline where Carrylegs created it, and Mr. Yokai won't proceed to the next wave until he removes the Stingzla & Helidropter from here, since they are not allies. They are enemies. *Because Thiervu was a human and Mr. Yokai was too lazy to make one, Thiervu was replaced by Ace Book. Don't worry, Laclale doesn't care if I use her OCs. HERE. *All of the Bloonbusters have "agent names". Holiver is the Red Agent, Road Killer is the Yellow Agent, Monkey is the Green Agent, Blitzy is the Blue Agent, Jack Inthebox is the Purple Agent, Chip is the White Agent, Oreo is the Black Agent. (No racism intended.) More will be coming soon. *The Deadleh 19 were remade because Mr. Yokai was too lazy to do some. *Wave 24 was ended early for a Cutscene about the "Actual" Bloonbusters. Want more trivia and milestones? Click here. Category:Starshot Levelworld